Seduction
by Skulfan16
Summary: hormonal teenagers shane and mitchie meet at cap rock for reasons... alls fair in love and war right? or should I say seduction?


Seduction: A tempted or attractive thing.

My name is Mitchie Torres and I am 17years old soon to be eighteen. For the summer I had been ordered to go to a "Fun Camp" also known as a recreational camp for troubled teens. I'm not mentally deranged or anything, I just have a 'Player' problem. Well more of a habit. I have dated every single guy my age in my school and been caught showing vast amounts of PDA. I'm not a slut and rarely put out, but I have a magic touch as the rumours go. To be honest It's quite fun…for me of course not the mass amounts off broken hearts I leave in a blazing trail. Well anyways I was supposed to learn morale ethics here or some shit. Yeah right just a new playing field.

"Who's that?" I asked Caitlyn my new roomie along with Peggy, staring at a guy from far across the distance that was standing by a tree, his back resting on it, his arms crossed over his chest. He had a bored, yet amused look on his face as girls passing by him nearly passed out. I didn't blame them. He was the best looking guy I'd ever laid eyes on and I am talking the child of Ian Somerhald and Alex Pettyfer hot. He had dark brown, almost black, straight styled hair. He had those deep, dark eyes that could burn a hole through you. He had the sort of smirk that read, "I know I look good." Mitchie noticed he had quite the body. She could see his biceps bulging as he crossed his arms tighter, he had fairly great abs, she could tell from the tightness of his striped shirt. almost forgot where she was.

"_That_" Caitlyn replied as she walked out of our cabin "is Shane Grey, pop star, player, sex god…"

I scoff. That was definitely no sex god _although he looks like it _

"You are probably his new 'flavour' of the week" Caitlyn said sadly and walked back in. I turned back to see Shane watching me. Whatever.

"Ah screw him" I smirked proudly and followed her inside. She looked at me and shook her head.

" It's only a matter of time" She muttered under her breathe. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"We should get ready for Camp Jam Opening, there e is only two hours" Caitlyn squealed. Whoa major attitude shift any faster and I would have Whiplash. I smiled at her warmly and went to open my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and hoodie. I heard Caitlyn gasp.

"You can _**so**_ not wear that" She admonished and pulled out a green cocktail dress with a wide brown butterfly belt " Here you go, you can wear this" She threw the clothing's at me and I sighed. No point in arguing. She then threw a pair of green strappy stilettos onto the bed. I looked at them dubiously.

No way in he-

I was about to tell her off when I heard the door open and the sound of four girls squealing shocked me. I turned and saw them all come accompanied by a trunk of make –up , clothes and hair products. Shit.

"let's get ready" one brunette squealed loudly and everyone cringed.

"Calm down Ella!" Caitlyn shouted and she stopped her fit of squeals " First I believe Mitch here needs some help getting ready" The girls looked at me evilly and stalked towards me. I pushed some away but before I can do anything I was dragged to the bathroom and shoved in along with five bottles of hair products. I sigh .

Within minutes I am finished and wrap myself in a fluffy blue towel. I stride out leaving my clothes to see half the girls doing their make-up in their underwear. I was about to start drying myself when the door opens. The girls start screaming when someone enters but I ignore them and go to locate my underwear. I

"What the fuck" I spit when I feel two hands snake around my waist and pull me towards the rock hard body. I start to swoon when the arms slowly massage my ass through the towel but when I see the smirking face of Shane I step back and slap him on the face. The look of shock on his face is hilarious and I burst out laughing.

"Get your hands off me pervert!" I yell between my hysterical giggles. Shane's eyes darken and I stop. He licks his lips and a coy smile grows on his face. He steps towards me and I step back. His eyes light up and he pushes me against the wall. I groan in frustration as he refuses to let go. He leans in , and his perfectly sculptured lips slowly move.

"Later" he whispers against my ear and I shiver.

"No" I state and he smirks.

"You know you want to "he replies in his seductive voice. I shake my head profusely and start to move around him.

"Playing hard to get? I always get what I want" He whispers as I pass him . I stop and turn slowly towards him.

"I'm not playing hard to get . I just don't want YOU " I whisper-yell and he smirks again. God I would love to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Sure" he says and walks out the door leaving me bothered and cold. I yell in frustration and turn to see the girls giggling silently near the door.

"That was a hell of a lot of sexual tension" Caitlyn says and walks towards my dress throwing me a pair of underwear and matching bra. I nod briskly and quickly slide them on.

Just as I finish I am pulled towards what I'm guessing is the hair section. They quickly curl my hair to perfection and step back to admire their work. Before I can thank them I am pulled towards the Make-up section and my eyes are given a smoky but natural look, my lips covered in a pale pink lipstick sealed with the right amount of gloss. The dress is quickly pulled over me and the belt just accents my thin waist. I thank the girls and stare at myself in the mirror. I look hot.

I quickly put on my heels and am about to walk out the door when Caitlyn who is in a amazing red cocktail dress, hands me a flask. I tip my head back and drink. Uh tequila. I smile gratefully though and we make our way to the hall.

"So what are you going to do about Shane?" Caitlyn asks and I smile brightly before answering.

"Beat him at his own game" I smirked

"How you going to do that?" she asked curiously and I smiled slyly and tapped my nose. She rolled her eyes and loops her arms through Peggy and me.

We walked into the hall and I immediately started my game plan.

Rule 1 : Know your opponent

Well that was sorted. Shane used his looks as a gateway and almost every girl fell for him. Almost. I looked across the hall and saw him whispering into a girls ear. Seduction was the key. The way he speaks , the way his whispers and sends chills up your spine.

I smiled to myself and walked over to the group of jocks. I sat down on one's lap and subtly grinded into him. I saw the gleam in his eye so I leaned in.

"I know you want me " I whispered in my most seductive voice. The jock gulped and his face became flustered. I started trailing patterns on his shirt and battered my mascaraed eyelashes. I glanced to Shane and saw his annoyed but slightly amused expression as he watched me. I grazed on the jocks earlobe and he whimpered. Pathetic. I smiled coyly at him and led to him to the dance floor feeling a pair of eyes following me. I swayed my hips with the boy and slowly grinded against him. Our dance was slightly over PG-13. The boy leaned in and I followed and just as we were about to kiss.

"Better luck next time" I whispered against the small space between our lips and walked away my hips swaying. I walked over to Shane the cocky smirk still plastered on his face; he pushed me roughly against the wall. I let his fingers explore my body through the dress and I caressed him as he slowly made his way up my thigh. it took a damn lot of willpower to not whimper as his fingers worked magic. Stop. You are seducing him! my subconscious said slighlt dazed. I ducked underneath his arm and smirked. I push him against the wall and let my lips kiss every bit of his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head when I hit his sweet spot and he groaned in pleasure. Mission accomplished; I push myself away from his muscled arms.

"see you later player" I growled seductively and walked back to Caitlyn who was smiling a Cheshire cat grin.

"Damn girl I see your plan " she whistled and I smirked and soon found another dance partner. By 1 am the party was getting sloppy so I ditched my date and headed back to sleep.

I smiled when I woke up in the morning. Round two. I quickly got dressed and walked into Caitlyn's room. To my surprise there was a curly brunette sharing the bed with her both half dressed. I cleared my throat and Cait mumbled.

"Brown is coming in a few minutes " I said loudly and in a comical sort of way they both jumped up and screamed when they saw each other. I chuckled and left them to get ready. I started making coffee and was pouring two cups when I see the boy rush out of our cabin. Cait walks out still half sleeping and I hand her a coffee which she takes gratefully whilst finger brushing her hair.

"Well you had an interesting night " I say and she cringes.

"Next time I am coming home with you" she mutters and I nod.

"so what are you doing about Shane today?" she asks and I smile cockily and lift my shirt up to reveal my toned abs and DD cup knockers.

"Assets" I say and she smiles.

"Um am I interrupting anything?" Peggy asks as she walks out her room and I shake my head.

"are you guys ready?" Peggy asks and slips on a white sundress over her yellow polka dot bikini. I nod and flash my teal bikini beneath my clothes again. Cait groans and returns to her room.

"Well let's go" Peggy says and loops her arm through mine and we walk towards the dock. I groan when I see a shirtless Shane, who has freaking get abs, snog a redhead.

"Get a room" Peggy calls out and we walk towards the rest of the girls. The girls are already in their bikini's so Peggy and I remove our clothes.

Rule 2 : Weapons and assets

I hear wolf whistles from some boys when I show my body. I smile and walked up to them. I place my hands on their chest and smile at them through my eyelashes.

"get a life" I whispers into a guy's ear and like last night he shivered despite the blaring sun. I smirk and turn around only to walk into a tanned body.

"s-sorry" I mumble

"Ah it's fine" I look up to see a boy with curly hair.

"I'm Nate" He says and holds out his hand. I take it and smile warmly.

"Mitchie" I reply cheerfully and walk back to the girls fully aware of a pair of eyes on me again.

"Game set and match" I say and Ella high fives me. I hear a scoff and watch as Tess and her 'posse' walk over in clothing that cover barely anything. I roll my eyes.

"What time do we start . I am so bored" I complain after a few minutes and receive shrugs all around. I slump on the floor. I feel somebody strong hands wrap around my stomach and the press their lips to my neck.

"I'll entertain you" Shane whispers but I push him away to no avail while he kisses my neck desperately ignoring the g roan that threatens to come out of my lips.

"I know what you're doing and It won't work" he says seductively against my throat. I let a whimper escape my lip when her finds my sweet spot but duck underneath his arm and push his against the post. I tiptoe and kiss his jaw line and he groans.

"Nice try" I whisper back seductively and walk away. He grabs my hand but I shake him off and dive off the edge into the welcoming water. I start swimming away leaving him shaking his head on the edge of the dock. After a few minutes I head back and walk up to Cait and the girls.

"Nice ploy. Almost thought you were going to fail for a second" Ella jokes and I fake a hurt look

"me fail. My acting skills are amazing" I shoot back and they smile.

"Modesty becomes you" A familiar voice says and I turn around to see Nate walking up to us.

"Literacy? Never thought you would be the type" I admitted and I saw Cait blushing as he walked up. He shrugs and hugs each of the girls but I don't miss him hugging Cait for a fraction longer.

"so what are playing against my brother?" He asks smirking and I smile coyly.

"Seduction" I growl in a sexy voice and I see him shiver slightly.

"You're good" he admits and I smile and point to Cait

"Well I have great help" I reply and he nods. I look towards the boys and see Shane talking to a cute dirty blonde. My smile grows amazingly bigger and my last part of my game goes into play.

Rule 3: jealousy

The next day we get up early to go to dance class where Shane is the instructor. I dress in a pair of black yoga capris and a purple sports bra as we head towards the hall. After hours of him teaching us to tango we finally have a go with our partners we are paired up boy to girl and I choose the dirty blonde from earlier whose name is Chad cooper. I smile at him seductively and we begin to tango. Halfway through the dance we begin our own routine and I and Chad did NOT keep it PG-13. I wrap my legs around his waist and he dips me. We spin and he holds me in his arms whilst I split and jump back up. We sashay towards each other and our legs tangle. He lifts me up mid pirouette and I flip around his body. We continue our sensual dance until a voice clears their throat and we both turn annoyed to see the angry expression of Shane as well as the admiring faces of the rest of the class.

"You did it wrong" Shane states and I shrug feigning boredom

"Should we try again" I ask innocently

"NO!" shane snaps and a few giggles go through the hall.

"Let me show you" he continue and holds out his hand. I sigh and take his hand whilst his hands darken. I don't try as hard and I do the simple proper routine that barely involves touching. I peck his neck at the end and walk back to Chad who is waiting bored. When class finishes I walk out hand in hand with chad.

"wait Mitchie" Shane growls and I turn and wave Chad to go ahead with me. I walk towards Shane with my eyebrow raised.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asks

"Dancing" I reply deadpan

He grabs my hand and pulls me against his body.

"I mean why were you trying to make me jealous" He whispers into my ear . He dips me and begins to plant butterfly kisses from the dip in my throat until the corner of my mouth. I moan softly and pushes the small of my back into him. Stop. I pull away and push him against a beam and begin to graze his stubble with my teeth. I caress his chest and plant teasing kisses around the corners of his mouth. I smirk when I hear him groan again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I reply seriously and walk away. He grabs my hand and pulls my face to his. Our lips touch and I open my mouth a bit and kiss him softly. I pull away after a second leaving him wanting more. I walk away , barely but my body still aches for his touch.

"What happened?" ella asks excitedly as soon as I enter through the door , literally bouncing up and down.

"Not much, I don't think it worked" I mutter dejectedly. He didn't seem that annoyed.

"Yeah right , we saw his face as full of jealousy when you danced with Chad and did you NOT see the disappointment when you didn't perform the same routine with him? Every time you looked at him he would change his face so he didn't seem interested but the rest of the lesson his face was full of jealousy. " Peggy says.

I roll my eyes.

"We need to get ready for pyjama jam tonight " Cait says dreamily

"what's up with you?" I ask curiously.

"Nate kissed me " she sighs and I shake my head. And go to get ready

I dress in short pink shorts and a white camisole with black bra straps showing and my hair dead straight in a ponytail with my bangs clipped back. Me, Cait , Ella and Peggy are all wearing the same outfit just in different colours. We walk towards the hall with our blankets and pillows. When we walk in I see Shane kissing Tess and I cough to Peggy who shrugs it off. Told you it didn't work. Seeing as all of us have hooked up we put our blankets next to our beaus. I peck chad on the lips when I see him and lay my head on his chest. I do like Chad and he is sweet but I don't think about having a serious relationship with him. The night is fun and we watch a couple of movies on the projector. I turn to talk to Chad after we finish the Watch but he has knocked out. I sigh and get up.

" Cait, I'll be back soon" I whisper interrupting her and Nate's make-out session. She waves her hand and returns to sucking face. I look around and find most of the hall asleep.

I start walking to the bathroom when someone yanks me hand and I am pressed against the familiar body of Shane.

"What do you want? " I ask and he presses his lips against mine. He forces my mouth open and our tongues explore the new territory. His hands wrap around my waist and he pulls me into a dark room. I fist my hands in his hair and yank softly causing him to groan. I sigh happily when he pulls me to a bed and starts to kiss my neck.

"You" he whispers. I shiver and wrap my legs around his waist. His hands travel up my thighs and cause shivers to continuously travel up as well. He removes his shirt and I trail patterns into his skin. Before long we are both naked and he starts to kiss every part of my skin while I touch him feather lightly.

"You know you love me" he whispers into my neck but I shake my head. No I am the player. I don't believe in the devils word. Love.

"I don't love people they love me. They get hurt. I move on" I say reverently and Shane pulls his face back to look at me. He sighs.

"Well this is a fling then" he says and removes his shirt to reveal his tanned body. I bit my lip and pull him towards me.

"deal" I whisper and we begin our fling.

My eyes flutter open and I find Shane lying next to me, barely covered by the sheets. I climb gracefully out of the bed and find my pyjamas. When I am ready I run outside and thankfully everybody is still asleep in the hall. I sneak back to my cabin and into my beds.

"MITCHIE" Caitlyn shouts as she runs into the room. I groan and pull the covers further over my head.

"Go away" I mutter and she sighs in relief.

"Where were you? The entire camp is looking for you" she says and I point to my bed.

"Why were you here?"she asks and I quickly think of an explanation.

"Eh. The hall was filled with someone snoring and I couldn't sleep so I left to come here" I say in a breathe and I think she buys it.


End file.
